White Murder
by Frozenstream of Oakclan
Summary: Amber paw and Misty paw are best friends...until Misty paw gets murdered by the same cat that killed Shadow flight's parents though no one but her knows that. One night, Shadow feather gets a prophecy from Star clan; "Find the true light in the white night" Amber paw and Shadow flight,two she-cats hungry for the revenge they will never get, or so they think. Giving this story away!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(Shadow flight's POV)**

**Every thing was white. Were ever she looked it was white. Just plain white. Then there was red leaking from a corner, staining the white world. Then there was a voice;"Find the true light in the white night" Then there was a bright flash, then darkness and then a loud screech of fear. Then there he stood. The big white tom that had killed my parents. The black she-cat started to shake. The white tom let out a laugh and smiled at her."Shadow flight,it's been a while, last time I saw you, you were crying over your parents death. Now I will take down every single one of you stupid warriors. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" The black she-cat woke with a gasp. "Are you Okay?" Bright wing asked. Shadow flight looked at her apprentice though worried eyes.**

* * *

This is Frozen stream and I'm back with an other story! This is the POV of Willowsmoke of Shadow clan's amazing OC, Shadow flight! Shadow flight will be a main kitty along with Amber paw! Sorry it's really really really short.I will post the clans and ranks later when I get enough Ocs.


	2. Chapter 1

**ScibioPB- Yeah I know but if I spell them as one word then it marks it wrong so...**

**Ravenheart- Thanks! **

**Willowsmoke of Shadow clan-No,thank you!You rock for thinking of Shadow flight!**

**XxSilverslashxX-Yeah, I'm writing this on my IPhone sooo. But thanks!And I'll check out your story and then review it!**

**Fastblaze789-Yeah I know! I was like 'Wow this is short!' But I'm more than glad to hear that you liked it!**

* * *

Chapter 1(Amber paw's POV)

"Come on Amber paw, were on a hunting patrol with Misty paw and Snow fang!"Swift claw, Amber paw's mentor yowled. Amber paw looked up from the mouse she was eating and with her mouth full she said; "Coming Swift claw!" Swift claw rolled his eyes and went to sit by Snow fang who was chatting with Wren feather. Misty paw padded over to Amber paw smiling. Fast paw walked by the two she-cats, thorns and leaves pinned to his pelt, the she-cats couldn't help but giggle while Misty paw said "It's looks like you hit a tree then fell down a cliff." Fast paw gave Misty paw and Amber paw a fake smile before charging into the medicine cat den. Amber paw quickly finished her mouse and she and Misty paw walked to their mentors. "Ready?" Swift clan asked. "Ready!" Misty paw and Amber paw both replied. "Where's Snow fang?" Amber paw looking her gaze scanning camp for her friend's mentor. "Flirting with Wren feather." Misty paw said flicking her tail toward Snow fang and Wren feather. "Snow fang! Don't you have a hunting party to be at? And as for you Wren feather, you go patrol the Lake clan border with Cinder flame and Apple bloom." Pebble wing growled sticky to the two warriors. Snow fang bowed his head "Yes Pebble wing..." He said. Swift claw twitched his whiskers in amusement while Misty paw and Amber paw let out giggles."It's not funny!" Snow fang growled. Misty paw shook her head as she laughed "No, it is..." She said between giggles.

Amber paw leaped onto the rabbit and gave it the killing bite. "Great job!" Misty paw mewed. "Thanks but I couldn't of done it without you!" Amber paw said. She and Misty paw had been hunting in partners. "I'm going to eat it!" Amber paw declared before bending over the rabbit and opening his jaws so it would like like she was about to take a bite. "Wait! Amber paw don't!" Misty paw yelled. Amber paw purred and sat up. "You really think I would do it? Come on, Im loyal enough to become deputy!" Amber paw said and then puffed out her chest. "I want Fast paw to go hunting with his mentor as me, Snow fang, Misty paw, Cedar smoke and Swift claw go to attack Mud clan!" Amber paw said loudly. Misty paw feel over laughing. Amber paw purred. Misty paw sighed and mewed "Your my best friend Amber paw." Amber paw crouched and growled "No way! Your _my _best friend!" Misty paw rolled her eyes. "Come, our mentors are waiting for us!" Amber paw brought the rabbit while Misty paw brought the robin and the sparrow and the mouse. They got back to camp just in time to see Snow fang flirting with Wren feather. Misty paw growled in frustration. "Hold on, I got it." Amber paw told her friend. "SNOW FANG LIKES WREN FEATHER!SNOW FANG LIKES WREN FEATHER!" Amber paw chanted. Snow fang looked at Amber paw with disbelief jay wide open. Wren feather let out a laugh and licked Snow fang's cheek. Then Snow fang turned his head to look at Wren feather in disbelief, jaws wide open.

* * *

Ohhh, damn! Snow fang's got a girl friend!


	3. Chapter 2

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan- Glad you like them :)**

**ScipioPB- Here, I updated!**

**XxSilverslashxX- Muzzle. Got it!**

**Fastblaze789- Like I said, if I write it like that it marks it wrong sooo.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"We're out of dock!" Bright wing called. "Any thing else?" Shadow flight called over her shoulder. Bright wing shook her head. "Alright I'll go get some more." Shadow flight said and walked out of camp. She took a path that brought back terrible memories...

*Flash Back*

Shadow paw giggled as she walked along with her mother. Her father looked at her though happy eyes as Dark flower purred with happiness as their daughter told them about different kind of herbs. Shadow paw let out a squeak and rushed forward. There was some dock growing. She explained to her parents about how to use it and what it did. "You better stop there, or else we'll be as skilled with herbs as Daisy leaf!" Black stripe had said. Shadow paw and Dark flower purred until a white tom leaped out of nowhere and tackled Black stripe. Shadow paw screamed. "Run Dark flower!" Black stripe yelled. The white tom slashed his claws across Black stripe's face causing blood to splatter. Dark flower grabbed Shadow paw by her scruff and ran as fast as her legs would go. Shadow paw tried to block the yowls and screams of pain made by Black stripe. Suddenly Shadow paw was dropped and Dark flower was being dragged away by the white tom. Shadow paw let out a wail. "No! No! Stop! No!" Shadow paw was yelling to the top of her lunges as she cried while the tom slashed Dark flower's chest. Blood splattered everywhere. The tom finally stopped as Dark flower stopped breathing. He lunged at Shadow paw. She shook in fear. "Please don't take me. Please don't take me. Please don't take me." Shadow paw was saying softy with her eyes closed. "Look kit, if you tell any one about me or anything that happened, you'll suffer the same fate as our parents." Shadow paw's eyes widened in shock. "Our?" The white tom with growled and smiled at the same time. "Frost tooth?" Shadow paw gasped. "That's right little sister." Frost tooth said coldly.

*End of flash back*

Shadow flight took a deep breath. Frost tooth was her brother. He had gone mad after losing his mate, Gold sky, to green-cough. She had died slowly and painfully with Frost tooth at her side. Frost tooth had gotten exiled after trying to kill the medicine cat apprentice. Shadow paw had been born soon after he had been exiled so she had never met him but she had heard many stories about him. "Your wrong Frost tooth, the clans are stronger than you think and they won't go down against you." Shadow flight murmured.


	4. Chapter 3

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan-:)**

**RavenyHeart-Raven heart will be in this chapter. And Raven heart will kinda be a main because she is one of the main's mentors mate. That was a wierd sentance.**

**Fastblaze789-I just find it really annoying With all the red.**

**ScipioPB-I know, my chapters have been sooo short but I will try ta make this one longer.**

**Oh and if you haven't read my other story: Ice star's path:Fading hope please do. Secretly I'm much more pleased with that one than with this one...Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 3(Amber paw's POV)

Amber paw crouched and slowly, she made her way toward the robin. The bird let out a cry and started to beat it's wings. Quickly, Amber paw leaped and pinned the bird to the ground. She gave it the killing bite and lifted her head to look around. Swift claw emerged from a bush carrying two mice. He lowered his head and dropped his mice on the grassy forest floor. "Good job Amber paw! I'll tell Rabbit star that you can go to the gathering." Amber paw purred but she really hated her leader. Rabbit star was an evil she-cat with too much ambition. "Let's go back to camp." He said. Amber paw nodded and followed her mentor back to camp. When Amber paw got back to camp she went to see her brother Fast paw, look rather annoyed. "I hate Rabbit star!" He hissed. "What happening now?" Amber paw mewed worriedly. "She's making Briar wing's kits apprentices early." Fast paw growled. "No way! Their only four moons old!" Amber paw hissed. Misty paw and Dark paw padded over to join them. "What's up?" Dark paw eyes, eyes slightly narrowed. "Rabbit star is making Briar wing's kits apprentices early!" Amber paw blurred out. "Are Briar wing and Badger claw ok with this?" Misty paw asked. Fast paw shrugged. "This is wrong." Dark paw growled. The apprentices nodded in agreement. "Let's tell our mentors, they might be able to do something about it." Misty paw suggested. Amber paw and Dark paw shrugged as Fast paw nodded. "I don't know... What can our mentors do apart get exiled." Dark paw growled coldly. "They won't get exiled!" Fast paw growled. "Though Dark paw has a point." Amber paw said. "What ever, we can't stand up against Rabbit star just yet." Misty paw said with a sigh. Rabbit star leaped on the meeting oak. "It is time for Holly kit and Reed kit to become apprentices. Holly kit your mentor will be Cedar smoke. Reed kit your mentor will be Pebble wing." Badger claw and Briar wing were sitting side by side. Badger claw looked rather proud but Briar wing looked kind of worried. "It wasn't even a proper ceremony!" Misty paw hissed. " And the cats going to the gathering are Cedar smoke, Swift claw, Wren feather, Snow fang, Misty paw, Amber paw, Holly paw, Pebble wing and Shadow flight." Amber paw smiled while Misty paw stuck her tongue out at Fast paw. "Misty paw, Amber paw get a rest before going to the gathering!" Snow fang called from the side of camp. Amber paw nodded and slipped into the apprentice den.

"Amber paw!" Misty paw's voice woke her from her sleep. "Is it time for the gathering?" Amber paw said opening her eyes and sitting up. Misty paw nodded and raced out of the apprentice den. It was snowing heavily.

"Holly paw! Reed paw!" The clans cheered. It had been snowing so much that the whole territories were covered in white. Amber looked to her left were Misty paw was supposed to be. Amber paw shrugged. Then an ear splitting screech made every one turn around. A she-cat was lying on her side, unmoving. A pool of blood was forming around the she-cat, staining the snow. Pale star shoved through the crowd with Sorrel star close behind. "What's going on?" Sorrel star growled. Amber paw was frozen in shock. The grey she-cat was struggling to breath. Misty paw was the grey she-cat. "Get a medicine cat!" Some one yowled. Amber paw rushed forward and grabbed Misty paw trying to drag her friend. Tears were rolling off of Amber paw's checks. Amber paw let go of her friend. Blood was flowing from her mouth. In shock, Amber paw watched Shadow flight rush forward. Amber paw barfed. "Are you ok?" Holly paw asked. Amber paw cried then barfed again. Silver water run over to Amber paw and yowled, "She's in shock!"


	5. Story give away

Hey... I know i haven't updated in a while... Im going to be giving this story away... all you have to do to win the contest is you write the next chapter... Just leave a review saying that you are doing the contest and I'll check it out! Who ever's chapter thing i like the most will be the new owner of this story... Good luck! 


End file.
